


Connection

by MelodicAscent



Series: Kingdom Hearts Connections [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aqua is the mom friend, Cute, Fun, Gummi Phones for Everyone, Kairi has a personality, Multi, Nicknames, Norted, Texting, theoretical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: Technology in the Kingdom Hearts universe has come a long way. Communication between worlds is easier now than ever. Friends from all over can be easily contacted with the press of the button. So what were to happen if all of the keyblade wielders got their own Gummi Phones?





	1. Wait, how does this thing work?

**Author's Note:**

> Now don’t you go complaining that I need to be working on my other stuff. What I have here will be comprised of short bits of cute interactions between characters, things I think could canonically happen. Most of these are written in a very short time. In contrast, my bigger, more interesting works take a lot of time and patience to update. So please bear with me as I work through that. This is basically to tide you over until I can sit down and finish the next chapters.
> 
> Also, THERE ARE KH3 SPOILERS HERE. TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE SPOILED.

Kairi: Okay, I think I figured it out. Roll call! Everyone who got this, let me know!

Riku: Got it.

Xion: Wait wait wait, who’s who? I only have numbers on my screen, no names to go with them!

Kairi: Oh right, my bad. Kairi here. The other one is Riku.

Xion: Thanks. I’m Xion.

Roxas: Roxas.

Terra: Terra.

Aqua: Wow, you’re so creative, boys. Master Aqua here.

Terra: Hey, do you know how long it took me to hit all the buttons?

Ventus: There are four different letters in your name, Terra. It’s not that hard. Oh, this is Ven, by the way.

Terra: I have big hands! This thing is hard to operate with my fat thumbs!

Naminé: I’m Namine’

Kairi: Um, Naminé? You know there’s a button for that, right?

Naminé: Where? I don’t see it

Kairi: Hold down the “e” key, it should bring up options for other letters related to it

Naminé: Okay, got it. Namin3.

Kairi: Not quite…

Axel: The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?

Riku: OH MY GOSH GUYS I JUST REALIZED IT

Kairi: What?

Roxas: What?

Terra: Whst?

Aqua: I think you spelled that wrong…

Terra: ..,

Xion: What is it Riku?

Riku: Lea is just Axel without the x and the letters moved around!

Roxas: …

Xion: …

Axel: You…just figured that out?

Ventus: Even I knew that, and I’ve barely known Axel

Riku: Look, this was my first time seeing it written out…it doesn’t help that I didn’t know he spelled his name “Lea” instead of “Lee”

Sora: Testing testing! Is this working?

Naminé: Yeah, but who are you?

Sora: Well, technically, I’m Jiminy, but this is Sora’s phone. I’m trying to teach him how to text.

Kairi: Trying?

Sora: It’s a gradual proce

Aqua: Process?

Kairi: …he’s been quiet for a while now

Sora: asdhfikjnhscdjokawehjdsbhjidskjkdosljnhasjkldbhauwojkasdbhfjvdfklas;dkjsdnkmasjdmc

Riku: That’s our Sora. His first instinct is to just hit every button he can see instead of actually trying to accomplish something.

Sora: hiriku

Kairi: Sora…do we need to show you which buttons you’re supposed to press?

Sora: nothanksithinkigotit

Roxas: Can…can you at least put spaces between your words?

Sora: whichbuttondoesthat

Xion: …this is going to be an interesting experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, it’s cute, and it’s hopefully realistic. Those of you who have finished KH3 probably noticed that certain characters are present. I am, in fact, going canon divergent, BECAUSE DFHASUIHJNADSHIJKNHJUIDKM
> 
> This is supposed to be lighthearted and fun. We may have some more serious discussions later, but for now, this is just our keyblade wielders texting each other because yes.
> 
> And don’t you fret, long-time fans. I have both a new chapter of Unbalanced and of Full Dive in the works.


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are fun functions that come with messaging apps. The ability to change nicknames is a favorite across the board.

*Kairi changed Sora’s nickname to Technologically Inept

Technologically Inept: what does that mean

Xion: Oh, he figured out how to use spaces

Kairi: I’m not changing it back :P

Technologically Inept: but what does it mean

Riku: I think you’re using words that are too big for him to understand, Kairi

*Ventus changed Kairi’s nickname to Bully

Bully: Hey!

Ventus: You’re being mean!

Aqua: You tell her, Ven

*Aqua changed Ventus’s nickname to Ven

Ven: That’s all you could come up with?

*Terra changed Ven’s nickname to Shorty

Shorty: I mean, I guess

Roxas: But he’s the same height as I am, and I know I’m not that short, especially compared to everyone else here. Maybe average?

Axel: Yeah, but remember who you’re talking to

*Axel changed Terra’s nickname to Lumbering Giant

Technologically Inept: now im even more confused

Naminé: Should…should we tell him?

Bully: Nah, I’m sure he’ll figure it out

Technologically Inept: jiminy told me what these words meant you guys are so unfriendly

Riku: What else are friends for?

Axel: Yeah, we show our love by teasing each other. I certainly wouldn’t do this to somebody I didn’t know

Shorty: That’s a lie and you know it

*Shorty changed Axel’s nickname to Liar

Liar: I’d argue, but you’re not wrong

Xion: I’m not sure weather to laugh or be disappointed in how childish all of you are

*Roxas changed Xion’s nickname to Confused

*Xion changed Roxas’s nickname to Bully 2.0

Bully 2.0: Okay, I deserved that

*Naminé changed Bully’s nickname to Kairi

*Naminé changed Shorty’s nickname to Ven

*Naminé changed Confused’s nickname to Xion

*Naminé changed Lumbering Giant’s nickname to Terra

*Naminé changed Bully 2.0’s nickname to Roxas

*Naminé changed Liar’s nickname to Axel

Kairi: Aw come on, Nam, why you gotta take the fun out of it?

*Axel changed Naminé’s nickname to Killjoy

*Aqua changed Killjoy’s nickname to Naminé

Aqua: Alright, that’s enough. I think we’re going too far.

Technologically Inept: you guys forgot to change mine back

Kairi: You know you can do it yourself, right?

Technologically Inept: i dont know how

Technologically Inept: namin3 please

Technologically Inept: kairi

Technologically Inept: anybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I might be bullying Sora a little bit throughout this entire thing. Hey, it’s common knowledge that he has no idea how modern technology works, but I figure that most of the characters would be able to get a decent grasp on it after their first explanation of the functions of the gummi phones.


	3. Everyone is Xehanort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickname shenanigans continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten way more popular than I ever expected. So, I’m going to shamelessly self-advertise: READ MY OTHER KH FANFIC. It’s titled “Unbalanced” and is more of an actual structured story.

*Kairi changed Kairi’s nickname to Kaxiir

Riku: Uh, Kairi? What are you doing?

Kaxiir: I thought it’d be fun to try and figure out what each other’s names would be with the “x” added in.

Xion: Well, I guess Roxas, Axel, and I are out. We already have it.

Kaxiir: Dang, you’re right. Oh well, I have other victims.

*Kaxiir changed Riku’s nickname to Ruxik

Ruxik: That works surprisingly well. How are you coming up with these?

Kaxiir: Online anagram generator

Aqua: Well so much for the creativity aspect

Kaxiir: Okay, you’re asking for it

*Kaxiir changed Aqua’s nickname to Uaxaq

Uaxaq: I’m…not sure how I feel about this

Terra: Can I veto this? I’m not too keen on the idea of my name getting norted

Axel: Did you just say “norted?” Hah! I thought I was the only one who called it that!

Naminé: “Norted” sounds weird to say…

*Kaxiir changed Naminé’s nickname to Naxmeni

Roxas: That’s the best one yet

Naxmeni: Hey!

Sora: I get the feeling that I’m next…

Kaxiir: Hey, you found the shift button, and learned how to use punctuation. I’m so proud of you.

*The name Roxas is already taken. Please try again.

Roxas: What? What did you do?

Kaxiir: Tried to change Sora’s name…

Roxas: Oh ha ha. Very funny.

Ven: Ooh, ooh! Me next!

Uaxaq: You sure Ven?

Ven: I’m curious!

Kaxiir: Alright then, you asked for it

*Kaxiir changed Ven’s nickname to Sexvutn

Sexvutn: AH NO CHANGE IT BACK

Uaxaq: KAIRI WHAT THE HECK

*Uaxaq changed Sexvutn’s nickname to Ven

Uaxaq: Is there a way to revoke your nickname privileges?

Kaxiir: Nope, I’m the admin. I’m in charge of that stuff.

Ruxik: Oh, I figured out a different one for Sora

*Ruxik changed Sora’s nickname to Saxor

Axel: That sounds like the name of a comic book villain

Naxmeni: Actually, it’s the name of a musical instrument. Well done Riku.

Saxor: I AM THE GREAT SAXOR. WORSHIP ME OR I WILL REMOVE ALL ICE CREAM FROM EXISTANCE

Xion: You wouldn’t dare!

Saxor: WATCH ME

Roxas: Never! You will be stopped!

Axel: Yeah! You can’t get rid of ice cream and expect to get away with it!

Naxmeni: You know, I kind of want to make a comic book with this premise now

Terra: It’s times like these that I’m reminded most of you are children…

Axel: I’m not

Terra: Being one and acting like one are two different things

Uaxaq: Oh please, you’re one to talk. Just this morning you had a contest with Ven to see who could do the most backflips on your gliders.

Ven: And I won! Then you threw a tantrum.

Terra: Okay, point taken. And it wasn’t a tantrum, I just…needed to blow off some steam

*Kaxiir changed Terra’s nickname to Raxter

Kaxiir: You are no long immune to norting. Have a nice day.

Naxmeni: “Norting” sounds worse than “norted”

Raxter: You know, this isn’t a bad name.

Saxor: You can be my sidekick! TOGETHER WE WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!

Raxter: Aaaaand I’m done

*Raxter changed Raxter’s nickname to Terra

Kaxiir: Killjoy

Uaxaq: I may not be able to revoke your nickname privileges, but I can still take your phone away if you don’t stop being mean.

Kaxiir: Fine, fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t noticed, I’m going to try to update this daily. I need the writing practice. Plus it’s way easier than working on full chapters to the major fics I’m working on. So, yeah.
> 
> Kairi, canonically, has very little personality. I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from HouseofSannae's Kingdom Hearts ψ series. You can find that here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960336


	4. Simple and Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing your friends phones is so much fun.

Kairi: Guys I just really love Sora and I want to be with him forever

Xion: Whaaaaaaat

Aqua: Aren’t you a little young to be in love?

Sora: UMMM??????

Naminé: So you finally had the guts to say it!

Kairi: AUGH NO

Kairi: RIKU STOLE MY GUMMI PHONE

Riku: Please, I have no idea what you’re talking about

Terra: Wow, I could feel the sarcasm through my phone. But in all honesty, I would probably do it too

Aqua: Don’t even think about it

Ventus: Guys help! They’re fighting over Aqua’s phone!

Roxas: Awesome! Take a video and send it to us!

Axel: Yeah, I’d love to see that. I’ll go get some popcorn.

Aqua: I LOVE ZACK FAIR SOOOOO MUUUUUCH AND ASHDFOJNAHSUODJHJO

Xion: Aw what? But I was shipping you and Terra

Kairi: I think we all were, to be honest

Naminé: I mean, I’m not denying it…

Aqua: I don’t love Zack! I only met the guy once!

Riku: But you didn’t deny loving Terra…

Ventus: TERRA AND AQUA SITTING IN A TREE

Aqua: Ven, I swear, if you don’t stop

Terra: We’ll both come after you

Sora: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Roxas: Ooh, can I be there when you kill Sora too?

Aqua: We’re not going to kill Sora

Sora: WHEN YOU WALK AWAY

Kairi: YOU DON’T HEAR ME SAY

Riku: PLEASE

Axel: OH BABY

Naminé: DON’T GO

Xion: SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY

Roxas: THAT YOU’RE MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT

Ventus: IT’S HARD TO LET IT GO

Aqua: Stop! All of you!

Terra: PLEASE STOP

Sora: HOLD ME

Kairi: WHATEVER LIES

Riku: BEYOND THIS MORNING

Axel: IS A LITTLE LATER ON

Naminé: REGARDLESS OF WARNINGS

Xion: THE FUTURE DOESN’T

Roxas: SCARE ME AT ALL

Ventus: NOTHING’S LIKE BEFORE

Ventus: Wow, I’ve never seen either of them look so embarrassed and so angry at the same time. They’re also refusing to make eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn’t initially have the intention to bring shipping into this. And, in a way, I still didn’t, since I’m using it to make a joke. REGARDLESS, I do ship Aqua and Terra, so…yeah. If you want to fangirl at me about it, go right ahead xD


	5. Sinking the Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ships what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request of RocknRollZombie in a comment. I’m open to ideas you guys, so please, feel free to share if you have any.

Axel: RokuShi. Yes or no?

Aqua: …what? What in the worlds is RokuShi?

Axel: You don’t know?

Kairi: I’m confused too.

Sora: That’s an obvious yes. I love RokuShi

Roxas: Axel…please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is…

Sora: It’s the shipping of you and Xion!

Xion: WHAT

Roxas: WHAT

Kairi: Nah, I ship RokuNam

Naminé: KAIRI

Kairi: What? I’m allowed to have an opinion

Axel: Are you kidding me? No. Roxas doesn’t actually know Naminé that well.

Riku: …RepliNami?

Sora: Are…are you shipping your replica with Naminé?

Riku: I mean, he sacrificed himself for her, so…

Naminé: Wait, he did WHAT

Riku: Ah! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that! Don’t be upset Naiminé!

Axel: …RikuNami?

Kairi: Hmm, I dunno

Aqua: Actually, I kinda like that one

Ventus: I know we talked about TerrAqua and ZAqua already, but what about, and hear me out on this

Ventus: AquAku?

Terra: What in the world is AquAku?

Naminé: Aqua and Axel

Axel: Uh…

Aqua: Why am I getting picked on the most?

Xion: Kingdom Hearts’s most eligible bachelorette?

Roxas: Is it weird to say that I ship SoKai?

Xion: I mean, it might as well be canon at this point, so I don’t think the ship really matters anymore

Naminé: I always matters, especially when you ship something different

Naminé: Like AkuKai

Axel: NO

Kairi: NO

Axel: She’s way too young for me!

Ventus: Um, out of curiosity…who do you guys ship me with?

Kairi: …

Xion: …

Axel: Honestly, kid, I hadn’t really thought about it

Ventus: Don’t call me kid! We were the same age when we first met!

Axel: Crud you’re right, you’re actually like 12 years older than you look

Sora: But he hasn’t aged, and he was in a coma, so…

Kairi: I think it’d be too weird for him to date somebody closer to his numerical age. He just looks so young…

Naminé: How about VenShi?

Xion: …that’d be way too confusing. He looks so much like Roxas…

Naminé: So you have options

Axel: Nam, are you saying you’re interested in Roxas?

Kairi: Ooooooohhhhhhh

Naminé: NO I’M JUST TRYING TO BE OPTIMISTIC

Terra: Actually, I ship Ventus with Sora more than anything

Aqua: Terra!

Terra: What? I don’t know if he likes girls or not! I’m trying to be rational!

Sora: I mean, I guess I wouldn’t be opposed? But Roxas and Xion are right, I’m kinda with Kairi…

Ventus: You’re fine, Sora. I’m not interested.

Sora: Oh good. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings…

Kairi: …VenVan?

Aqua: OH LIGHT NO

Axel: Jeez, Kairi! That’s dark!

Ventus: NEVERMIND FORGET I EVEN ASKED

Terra: What about AkuSai?

Sora: I could see that, yeah! What do you think, Axel?

Axel: I hate to tell you this, but I’m not really into dudes?

Roxas: That’s a lie

Xion: Definitely

Axel: Hey! I told you guys that in confidence!

Roxas: But I’m not about to let you get away with lying

Xion: Yeah, that would just be wrong.

Roxas: Though I will admit, we don’t actually know if he’s into Saïx specifically, just that he’s open to just about anything

Xion: Within reasonable ages, of course. He’s not a pedophile.

Axel: …thanks.

Sora: This doesn’t really apply to anyone here, but what about HaynEtte?

Kairi: Yes! Absolutely yes!

Roxas: I agree! They’d be so cute together!

Axel: I dunno, I was leaning more towards PencEtte.

Roxas: Nah, at least the data Pence didn’t like girls. Like, at all. I think he had a thing for that one shop owner dude? He also had quite a few Setzer posters on his walls.

Kairi: Yeah, I kinda got a vibe from the real version of him too.

Ventus: I have no idea who you’re talking about

Sora: Some people who live in Twilight Town, one of the worlds I visited a lot on my second journey.

Ventus: Oh, the one that was always sunset, right?

Axel: That’s the one.

Xion: We should all go get some Sea Salt ice cream together sometime.

Aqua: From what I’ve heard, it’s really good. I’d love to try it.

Terra: And I’m interested in meeting this Saïx guy you have been talking about

Ventus: Ooooohhhhh

Terra: Don’t even start that, Ven.

Ventus: Awww, darn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this ended up being a bit longer than the other chapters. That happens sometimes. That’s how writing works. Again, I am very open to suggestions, so please, feel free to comment!


	6. Cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN TAKE THAT PART OFF???

Ventus: Guys! Look what Aqua did!

Ventus: [case.jpg]

Riku: Woah, that’s so cool! …what is it?

Aqua: It’s a case for the gummi phone. The one they gave us is kind of bulky and awkward with the crown points at the top.

Sora: YOU CAN TAKE THAT PART OFF????

Naminé: Sora…it was just a protective case so the phone doesn’t break as easily…

Xion: Aqua, can you tell us how you made those? I want to try making some

Aqua: It’d be easier for me to show you. Anyone else interested?

Naminé: Me

Kairi: Me

Ventus: Me!

Aqua: Ven, every time I try to show you how to make some kind of craft, you get lost and end up making something completely different

Xion: I mean, art is art, regardless of the finished product, right?

Roxas: She has a point. Even if it’s not functional, it might still look nice. Or at the very least was fun to make.

Ventus: So can I join your little lesson?

Aqua: If you really want to, Ven, sure.

Ventus: Woo!

Sora: Can I come too?

Riku: Sora, you’re too aggressive to be able to make something without breaking it

Sora: What’s that supposed to mean?

Axel: I think he means you’re naturally destructive.

Terra: Some people create, some people destroy. A few are skilled in both. I, however, am definitely more prone to destruction

Roxas: With those huge muscles, it’d be hard to imagine you petting a bunny without hurting it

Aqua: He can be gentle, just…not often

Ventus: It takes a lot of restraint

Terra: You’re not wrong. I admit I tend to be…unaware of my own strength at times

Riku: No problem, Terra. You can hang out with Sora, Roxas, Axel, and me while everyone else does their little craft thing.

Kairi: We’ll make sure to make some cases for you boys too

Roxas: Actually, I was hoping to join in.

Axel: You’re just saying that because Xion is making puppy eyes at you, asking you to go with her

Xion: Nobody can resist the puppy eyes

Roxas: Be that as it may, I’m pretty interested in at the very least watching how the cases are made

Aqua: Great, it’ll be a party!

Naminé: I’ll bring snacks

Xion: Roxas and I will pick up drinks

Sora: Now I want to go!

Riku: Nope, you’re not allowed. Don’t worry, though. We’ll have our own party. Axel, Terra, you interested?

Terra: Dudes night? I’m down

Axel: Absolutely. I’ll bring Isa too. He needs to get out more.

Sora: Where?

Riku: That’s…a good question

Terra: I know of a world that will be fun to party in. But, you might need to pay for passes

Axel: Where?

Terra: Disney Town

Riku: I think I have a way to get some free passes. I’m pretty good friends with the king of that world.

Terra: Wait, seriously?

Axel: Riku’s got good connections! We should all party there someday

Naminé: The list of things we need to do together is steadily growing

Aqua: You’re keeping track?

Naminé: Of course! I spent a lot of time cooped up in small rooms doing what other people told me to do. So I’m making a list of things that sound interesting to me.

Xion: That’s a really good idea! Mind if I look over it with you?

Naminé: Um, some things are kind of private…

Kairi: Oooohhhhh Nam has a dark side

Riku: Kairi, don’t be mean!

Kairi: Hahaha she knows I’m joking

Naminé: :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is kinda filler. I was running low on ideas. So…I NEED IDEAS PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME. I know I said I’d do these one a day, but the last week or so has been…busy, to say the least. There’s this thing called life, and sometimes, it happens.


	7. Hidden Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny? Chance? A nice short bit where the characters explore their names and origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Ava+Aasamar.

Riku: So, since nobody’s pointed this out so far…isn’t it strange that Aqua, Terra, and Ventus are all named after water, earth, and wind respectively?

Sora: OOOH that’s why their names sounded so weird!

Xion: It’s Latin, right?

Aqua: Yeah, it is. And, the story of our names is actually kind of unique

Terra: When the master found Aqua and I, we were both, what, under two years old?

Aqua: If I remember the story correctly, yeah

Terra: Anyway, he had no way to know what our real names were, so he named us himself

Ventus: What about me?

Aqua: I…don’t know the origins of your name. You’d be the only one who could tell that story.

Terra: As far as I know, it’s just chance that your named matched the pattern of ours

Naminé: Interesting…

Roxas: Yeah, I guess it’s pretty interesting?

Naminé: No, not that. I mean, Kairi, Riku, and Sora are all named after the sea, land, and sky respectively

Sora: Whaaaaaaat

Riku: Oh yeah that. I hadn’t really thought about it in a while

Kairi: Wait, you knew?

Riku: You didn’t?

Kairi: I’m not from the Destiny Islands! I don’t know squat about name origins, especially since I had my name before I got there

Roxas: Sounds like another random chance situation, like with Ventus

Axel: If there’s anything I’ve learned about keyblade wielders, it’s that nothing is random chance

Xion: Are you saying it’s destiny?

Axel: Well, I don’t know about that…

Riku: Naminé means ocean wave

Roxas: Sounds like destiny to me

Aqua: What about you three? Axel, Roxas, and Xion?

Xion: Um…

Axel: We already pointed out that Axel is just Lea with an X added in. Roxas is the same way but with Sora.

Roxas: And Xion…

Xion: I’d rather not talk about this

Aqua: Oh, sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I won’t press for details.

Riku: If it helps, Shion is a type of flower? I think it represents remembrance?

Roxas: That’s pretty fitting, I think.

Roxas: IN A GOOD WAY DON’T HURT ME

Sora: What?

Axel: She just shot him a death glare. Here, I got a picture.

Axel: [glare.jpg]

Kairi: Jeez, Xion, you can be intimidating when you’re angry

Xion: What, I’m not intimidating otherwise

Terra: Well…

Ventus: Speak for yourself, Terra!

Xion: Haha, thank you Ven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. After I got the suggestion for it, I had to write it down once I figured out how to make it my own (since I know the name thing has kinda been way overdone).
> 
> A note to people who have suggestions: try to keep them to suggestions that fit with the whole texting format. That said, if you’re burning to tell me this idea you have, share it anyway and I might turn it into a one-shot that takes place within this same universe.


	8. The Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by readingchameleon

Sora: Can I get everyone’s opinion on something?

Kairi: What’s up, Sora?

Sora: So, Maleficent and Pete were looking for this black box in Olympus. I was wondering if you guys had any idea what might be in it?

Riku: Wait, Maleficent? Didn’t you kill her or something like three years ago?

Sora: She came back after I woke up

Aqua: Oh you’ve got to be kidding me

Terra: That witch is still around? I was hoping the old hag would be dead by now…

Naminé: Hey, easy on the “w” word

Terra: Sorry, forgot that was sensitive

Xion: I remember Maleficent from Sora’s memories, but I don’t know who Pete is

Sora: He’s this big bumbling cat guy. He’s huge, fat, has a crazy underbite.

Roxas: Wait, Xion, I think we know him

Xion: Oh yeah, he was in Agrabah, right?

Axel: Hah! That guy isn’t a threat. Bumbling is an accurate word.

Kairi: Can we get back to the box thing

Ventus: Yeah, I’m curious about that too.

Riku: Do you know anything about the box?

Sora: Nope, just that they were trying to find it.

Roxas: What if it were full of ice cream?

Xion: Roxas, that doesn’t make any sense

Roxas: But what if it’s a big cooler? It might work

Axel: I don’t think coolers work that way, buddy

Aqua: And given that black traps heat, anything cool in there would melt fairly quickly.

Naminé: What if it has something to do with Castle Oblivion?

Riku: Why?

Naminé: I dunno, Castle Oblivion just has that weird white theme going on, so maybe a black box would apply to it somehow?

Aqua: Actually…Castle Oblivion doesn’t exist anymore. I used my keyblade to turn it back into our homeworld, the Land of Departure

Naminé: OH THANK GOODNESS I HATED THAT PLACE

Ventus: Maybe don’t mention that you’re the one who created Castle Oblivion in the first place, Aqua

Naminé: She did what

Ventus: AH THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN A DIRECT TEXT I’M SO SORRY

Naminé: It’s fine, I don’t blame Aqua for what happened there. Besides, it was really more the people than the castle itself…

Riku: So, CO as a connection to the box is out

Xion: What if it’s related to Xehanort and the Organization? Black is kinda their thing

Axel: Funny story: we didn’t have the black coats at first. In fact, if I remember correctly, they were Xigbar’s idea. Before that we didn’t really have a set uniform, so Xemnas was on board for having something that would make us identifiable.

Riku: That might explain how DiZ got them for Mickey and me. It might be related back to before apprentice Xehanort became Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

Kairi: Okay, that brings up an interesting question: Xigbar is pretty unique, right? He’s been connected to a lot of the stuff going on with everyone. So, what if he has some connection to the box?

Terra: Back when he was Braig, he always acted like he knew something that nobody else did. He was also very willing to follow Master Xehanort.

Aqua: Ugh, don’t remind me. If anything, he was eager to work for him.

Ventus: I do not like that guy. He kept going on and on about how I’m a “kiddo” and how I “had the angry look down”

Roxas: He called you “kiddo” too?

Xion: Towards the end of my time at the organization, he mentioned something…unusual. He said something like “he used to give me that same look.” I wonder…could he have been talking about you, Ven?

Ventus: Okay, this is getting all sorts of crazy.

Naminé: I only ever met him once, back when I had only existed for a few days. His smile was…unnerving. But it was his heart that felt the strangest. It reminded me of Sora’s.

Sora: What do you mean?

Naminé: It’s like, there almost seemed to be multiple hearts there, you know?

Terra: …no way

Riku: You have got to be kidding me

Sora: So…I guess if we want info on the box, we should talk to him?

Kairi: That about sums it up, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up addressing a few more topics in this chapter than I meant to, but I feel like some of this stuff was good to have cleared up, especially in regards to Castle Oblivion and Maleficent.
> 
> So, the Xigbar thing. Ever since the ending of KH3 he’s been on my mind. And I am considering writing something that explores more of my theories on that as an independent one-shot. At this point I’ve almost decided to just do a series of one-shots taking place in the same universe as Connection but with physical interactions instead of the texting bits.
> 
> As always, leave your ideas in the comments! See you next time!


	9. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you don't go anywhere on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by readingchameleon, who I didn’t realize suggested it until I was already writing it. I SWEAR I’M NOT TRYING TO SHOW FAVORITISM BY DOING TWO OF THEIRS IN A ROW

Xion: Guys help!

Aqua: What’s up, Xion?

Axel: We can’t find Roxas!

Riku: Did you try calling him?

Roxas: Yeah, did you try calling me?

Xion: ROXAS THANK GOODNESS YOU’RE ALIVE

Roxas: Yeah, I’m alive. I have no idea where I am, though.

Kairi: Oh dear, this sounds…actually, I’m not gonna lie, I’m laughing right now

Naminé: Kairi, this could be serious!

Kairi: That makes it funnier!

Xion: Okay, Roxas, can you describe your surroundings?

Roxas: I think I’m still in the same world as Twilight Town, I’m just way outside of town.

Axel: How did that happen?

Roxas: I…might have fallen asleep on a train. A conductor woke me up like ten minutes ago and told me I was at the end of the line and had to get off.

Terra: Why were you on the train in the first place?

Roxas: I wanted to see if I could get to a beach somewhere in this world, like Hayner, Pence, and Olette were talking about with me back in the simulation. I…wanted to surprise Axel and Xion with it…

Ventus: And?

Roxas: Short answer: yes, there is a beach. Long answer: I’m pretty sure that’s not water. It’s…green? And kinda thick? There’s this weird green smog hanging over it too.

Terra: You’re either in a swamp…

Aqua: Or at a nuclear waste disposal site

Xion: A WHAT

Riku: Oh gosh, do you think the radiation will be harmful to him?

Aqua: Nothing a curaga can’t fix unless he’s there for too long

Axel: Okay, Roxas, do you think you can get back on the train?

Roxas: I haven’t seen one since the one dropped me off here

Naminé: Keep your eyes peeled. And your ears. Look for something that can help you get home.

Ventus: Or…there is another way…

Terra: Ven, you don’t mean…

Aqua: I don’t know…

Ventus: Do we really have any other options? It took me years to figure out how to make a light corridor to go between worlds. At least the glider was something I could do fairly easily.

Roxas: Glider?

Aqua: So, back in the day, instead of flying on Gummi ships, keyblade wielders got around through a…unique mode of transportation.

Terra: Our keyblades can transform into vehicles that can traverse the Lanes Between. However, they’re also pretty useful for getting around worlds fairly quickly.

Ventus: Didn’t you use yours to win a race once?

Aqua: I happen to feel like that would be cheating…

Terra: I adjusted my speed output to make it more fair!

Roxas: Whatever, that’s not important. How do I do it?

Xion: PLEASE HELP FAST

Kairi: Woah, Xion, calm down. Roxas will be fine.

Axel: Oh, you should see her in person. She almost killed Seifer earlier when he denied knowing anything about Roxas in his uptight, snooty voice.

Xion: He deserved it.

Axel: You scared Rai so badly he was curled up in a ball crying! I think he might have wet himself too.

Xion: I regret nothing. ROXAS PLEASE COME BACK.

Naminé: Okay, I’ll make a mental note to never get on Xion’s bad side…

Terra: I learned a long time ago that girls are terrifying and you should never mess with them

Aqua: Darn right you did.

Ventus: Do you still have that scar?

Terra: …

Roxas: GUYS? REMEMBER ME????

Aqua: Oh, right!

Ventus: Okay, so what you’ll want to do is believe

Roxas: …believe? That sounds super cheesy and way too easy

Ventus: You’d be surprised how easy it can be!

Terra: Ven’s right. Essentially, just believe your keyblade can become a vehicle. It’ll take the shape that suits you the best.

Aqua: Throw it the same way you would throw a strike raid but with a bit of an upward curve to it. It should transform in the air. Then all you need to do is jump on and you’re set.

Roxas: Okay…

Roxas: HOLY HECK THIS THING LOOKS SO COOL

Roxas: [board.jpg]

Ventus: Hey, you got a hover board like I did!

Sora: Did you use Oathkeeper? That color scheme is awesome!

Naminé: Sora, did you just see these messages?

Sora: Oh no, I’ve been following along since the beginning. I was just laughing with Kairi.

Riku: I swear I’m surrounded by children…

Aqua: I understand completely, Riku

Terra: Hey!

Ventus: …she’s not wrong, Terra

Terra: I know…

Xion: Hey, there he is!

Xion: [Roxas.jpg]

Axel: He’s safe!

Aqua: Make sure you cast a few curagas on him, guys. We don’t know how long he was exposed to the radiation

Kairi: Did he fall off?

Naminé: Kairi!

Kairi: I need photo evidence

Axel: I recorded the whole thing from when he first came into view. He…didn’t know how to stop and…

Axel: [Crash.mp4]

Roxas: …ow

Ventus: You know, I did the exact same thing when I first learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m having so much fun writing this. It’s just…so lighthearted! And frankly, these kids need to, well, be kids. Don’t worry, Roxas will be fine.
> 
> I’ve noticed that I haven’t really had a lot of Naminé interaction, so the next chapter will focus on her.
> 
> Also, I’m trying to reply to as many comments as I can, but I haven’t been able to get to everyone. Honestly there are a bunch that I just didn’t know how to respond to. But know that I do read every comment you guys post. Repeatedly. Y’ALL HELP ME KEEP WRITING.


	10. Inherited Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance for Namine to shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter works in conjunction with my first KH one-shot, One of the Team. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST. It provides some necessary context for this chapter.

Naminé: [key.jpg]

Kairi: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH

Sora: Naminé, you got a keyblade!

Aqua: What??? How? Which one of you gave her the gift???

Kairi: Actually, I think she kinda inherited it from me? Like how Roxas did from Sora?

Aqua: Right, right, I keep forgetting about that whole other half thing

Naminé: It looks so cool!

Roxas: It matches your personality, too

Ventus: What’s with the chains, though? I thought you hated Castle Oblivion, and that seems to be the motif going on there

Naminé: I may not like the memories I have of that place, but it’s still a major part of who I am. I guess the keyblade knew that?

Terra: Keyblades are weird. They kind of have a mind of their own.

Roxas: Yeah, mine almost dislocated my shoulder once…

Xion: What? When did this happen?

Roxas: When I had amnesia, right after…you know…

Xion: …oh, right.

Axel: Jeez, you two always seem to bring the conversation down. This is a happy occasion!

Naminé: Yeah!

Riku: So, what now?

Naminé: Merlin told me to choose a keyblade master

Kairi: As nice as he is, he’s really not that great of a keyblade teacher…he teaches magic just fine, though

Axel: No offense to the old man, but we didn’t really learn much in terms of combat from him. Heck, he wasn’t even around half the time. He’d just leave Kairi and me to train on our own, but since neither of us know how to use a sword, our progress was…slow

Naminé: Yeah, he seemed to realize his mistakes when I was talking to him earlier.

Aqua: So, who’re you gonna pick? I’m open to requests, although I think I’m going to end up taking over Kairi’s teaching to make sure she learns properly. I can have two apprentices, though.

Terra: I might be able to teach as well.

Kairi: Ooh, ooh! What about Riku?

Sora: Yeah! He’s a master, he can teach you!

Riku: I don’t know, guys, I never had formal keyblade training…

Terra: Hey, if Yen Sid thought you were fit to be a master, you’ve got to be something special.

Ventus: Yeah, he’s super serious. I don’t think he’d give the title of master to just anyone.

Naminé: Riku, I’d be honored if you’d take me on as your apprentice

Riku: Are you sure?

Naminé: Absolutely. I was going to ask you anyway. I want you to teach me.

Xion: Naminé, does this mean you’re moving to the Destiny Islands?

Naminé: That’s the plan. That is, if that room is still available, Kairi?

Kairi: Absolutely! My parents would love to have you!

Sora: Alright, let’s have a welcoming party for Naminé! Everybody meet on the smaller of the two islands tonight at sunset! Bring snacks!

Axel: Dibs on grilling burgers!

Roxas: Ooh, Axel makes a mean burger. You guys are in for a treat.

Xion: Roxas and I can bring the buns and condiments

Aqua: Sounds like a full on potluck. I’ll make sure to bring plates and napkins.

Ventus: I’ll get some hot dogs!

Roxas: Make sure to get some hot dog buns too, Xion

Kairi: I’ll make brownies!

Sora: I’ll bring some chips! This party is going to be great!

Naminé: You guys don’t have to do all that for me…

Riku: Of course we don’t have to. But we want to, because you’re our friend.

Naminé: I…

Naminé: Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you crying yet? Or at least a little bit emotional? PLEASE??? I want my writing to evoke emotions in my readers. If I’m not doing that, then something’s not right. I hope you enjoyed this sweet little two-parter. Naminé needs a little extra love, so I decided to give it to her.


	11. A Fight to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by kamenhero25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running on the assumption that Naminé and Riku have talked to Sora about Castle Oblivion, since Naminé is training with Riku now. It’d come up in conversation eventually. Also I like to believe that if Aqua has the power to enchant some charms she made to the point where they are drawn to each other, she can cast a spell to make somebody lactose intolerant. Roxas would not be happy xD

Sora: We’ve fought a lot of monsters on our adventures

Riku: Heartless, Dream Eaters

Ventus: Unversed

Roxas: Nobodies

Terra: Come to think of it, we’ve seen some weird stuff

Aqua: What do you mean?

Terra: I once fought a giant spinning wheel

Ventus: Woah, what? That must have been exciting

Sora: I’ve fought enchanted pirate ships

Riku: I once fought a floating box with a monkey head and like 8 hands that kept grabbing stuff in the room and throwing them at me

Aqua: I’ve had a number of battles take place inside of mirrors, including a few against dark clones of myself

Xion: Yikes, that must have been rough

Ventus: I can’t imagine having to fight myself

Terra: I mean, you kind of did when you fought Vanitas

Ventus: In a sense, yeah, but he was kinda his own person, and he didn’t look like me. If anything, he looked more like Sora does now

Sora: Yeah, I noticed that when we fought in the Keyblade Graveyard. What’s with that?

Naminé: It probably has something to do with your connection to Ven, Sora

Roxas: Hey Ventus, you could fight me

Ventus: We should wear the same outfit so nobody can tell who’s who!

Axel: I don’t know if I should freak out or get some fight-watching snacks

Kairi: Definitely the snacks

Aqua: Roxas, I swear, if you hurt Ven, I’ll cast a spell on you to make you lactose intolerant

Xion: Dang, that’s cruel

Roxas: MY ICE CREAM

Naminé: Back to the weird monsters thing

Naminé: I wasn’t the one to fight him, but there was a man with long pink hair who fought with the power of cherry blossom petals and a pink scythe that held me captive for a while

Axel: Good ol’ Marly

Naminé: I once drew a picture of him and would laugh at it when he wasn’t in the room

Kairi: I’m so proud of you

Sora: Oh yeah, Marluxia! I fought him in the Keyblade Graveyard too. Was he one of the guys from Castle Oblivion?

Axel: Yep. He wasn’t a bad guy, per se, he just had this strong lust for power. Meanwhile, Larxene was just in it to cause general havoc.

Xion: In what?

Axel: The two of them had a plan to take over the organization. Roxas should remember that first time I was sent to Castle Oblivion. I was there to make sure they, the traitors, were, well, eliminated

Roxas: So that’s what happened to everyone…

Naminé: Actually, Sora took care of both Larxene and Marluxia

Riku: And I got that guy Lexaeus

Roxas: You guys know those weird floating bell-shaped heartless?

Sora: Yeah, the ones named after music terms

Xion: Oh no, not this…

Roxas: This one was huge and green. It just flew around in a loop

Xion: Its health was insane. It took forever to get rid of it.

Roxas: It didn’t attack at all, but it was incredibly annoying

Xion: What was weird about it was that it didn’t seem to even notice we were there

Roxas: It just stuck to its flight pattern. It’d occasionally summon some buddies, but other than that, it seemed to just be enjoying itself

Axel: That sounds more annoying than weird

Xion: It played some stupid music too

Axel: Okay that’s pretty weird

Kairi: Hey Ven, what’s the weirdest thing you’ve fought?

Ventus: I’d have to go with the giant sentient tree

Sora: That sounds hilarious!

Ventus: It was funny to look at, but a pain to fight. It kept shooting poison and fire at me

Kairi: A tree…shooting fire?

Axel: You learn something new every day


	12. Only Three Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool’s Day :P

Kairi: …um, guys? What’s with that new phone number?

Xion: Does anybody recognize it?

Aqua: How did they even get in here?

Melody: How, indeed

Terra: Who are you?

Melody: Oh, no one special

Naminé: Not gonna lie, this is kinda freaky

Sora: Tell me about it…

Roxas: Can you at least give us a name?

Melody: I supposed you could call me anything. Your Creator, Your Highness, or just Melody

Riku: Our WHAT

Axel: Oh, she must be the author

Xion: Hey, you’re not supposed to be here!

Melody: I’m the author, I can do what I want

Naminé: I feel like this is breaking a lot of rules…

Melody: Pfft, there are no rules in fanfiction

Terra: She’s got us there

Kairi: Okay okay, I have something I need to ask you

Melody: Yeah?

Kairi: Favorite ship? It was kinda unclear in that shipping chapter

Melody: Rokushi. Easily.

Kairi: YES

Xion: Not this again…

Roxas: Oh come on, Xion, is it really that bad?

Axel: [kiss.jpg]

Axel: Jeez, did you guys have to do that in front of me?

Kairi: AND THERE’S MY NEW HOME SCREEN

Roxas: AUGH I DIDN’T DO THAT ON PURPOSE

Xion: IT’S LIKE SOME SUPERIOR POWER CAME OVER US

Melody: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Aqua: Wait…are you…manipulating us to act the way you want?

Melody: I AM YOUR GODDESS

Naminé: Hey, maybe you should stop…I know better than anyone that manipulating people like that has dire consequences…

Melody: THERE ARE NO CONSEQUENCES FOR ME

Terra: Should we…stop her?

Aqua: [singing.mp4]

Axel: Is that Ventus…singing?

Terra: He has a great voice

Xion: Roxas, does this mean you can sing too?

Roxas: DON’T GIVE HER ANY MORE IDEAS

Axel: THEY’RE SINGING A DUET THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

Axel: [Duet.mp4]

Kairi: So…Sora and Riku are jumping off the walls? And glowing pink?

Ventus: Like flowmotion?

Kairi: Yeah, except they’re both screaming. I think Riku is crying.

Riku: MAKE IT STOOOOPPPP

Terra: [Aqua.jpg]

Axel: PFFT AHAHAHAHAH ARE THOSE CAT EARS AND WINGS?

Naminé: I like that blue-green combination in the skirt, though

Aqua: Melody, could you please undo this?

Terra: No, don’t! It’s so funny!

Melody: No. I will not. :P

Aqua: WATER

Terra: EARTH

Axel: FIRE

Ventus: AIR

Xion: What???

Kairi: Are you quoting Avatar?

Kairi: LONG AGO THE FOUR NATIONS LIVED IN PEACE. THEN EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED

Naminé: ONLY THE AVATAR, MASTER OF ALL FOUR ELEMENTS, COULD STOP THEM

Sora: BUT WHEN THE WORLD NEEDED HIM MOST, HE VANISHED

Riku: A HUNDRED YEARS PASSED AND MY BROTHER AND I DISCOVERED THE NEW AVATAR

Xion: AND ALTHOUGH HIS AIR BENDING SKILLS ARE GREAT, HE HAS A LOT TO LEARN BEFORE HE’S READY TO SAVE ANYONE

Roxas: BUT I BELIEVE AANG CAN SAVE THE WORLD

Melody: Hehehehe

No.i: My head hurts…

Rucksack: Tell me about it

Kairi 2.0: Wait, what’s happening to our names???

Blueberry: I feel like feelings are going to get hurt…

Rocky: PFFT BLUEBERRY

Rocky: Oh no

Roxas 2.0: Haha, Terra, that’s hilarious!

Roxas 2.0: OH COME ON, I CAME BEFORE HIM

Melody: But he appeared first

Kary: Can’t argue with that

Surah: What the…

Raiku: Of course…

Flamesilocks: I wonder what mine is

Flamesilocks: IS THIS THAT STUPID NICKNAME XIGBAR GAVE ME

Rucksack: Naminé, what’s yours?

Kairecolor: I’m scared of what it might be…

Kary: Yikes, Nam

Melody: Oh you don’t even know what else I’m capable of

hels: p't lejpalk av mpuk vba

uhtpué: doha pz aopz

zvyh: p't uva aol vusf vul dov jhu'a ylhk hufaopun, ypnoa?

hxbh: olhclu olsw bz...

alyyh: aoha'z pa, fvb thuphj. uv tvyl aylhapun bz sprl whduz pu h spaasl nhtl vm fvbyz

tlsvkf: zpssf alyyh, fvb jhuuva ilza tl. ovdlcly, p ullk av nla av jshzz

tlsvkf: fvb'yl hss myll...mvy uvd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I wanted to do the last part in Wing-Dings, but I couldn’t get it to work, so I tried something else :P
> 
> For the first person to decipher the code, I'll either a) take a chapter prompt for Connection or b) write your one-shot idea. Your choice. Simply comment with the solution to participate. I want to encourage you to solve it on your own, but there's no shame in using online deciphering tools.
> 
> And once again, HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy so this fic has gotten an OVERWHELMINGLY POSITIVE response. Want more? I have a Discord where you can suggest ideas as well as get updates on when stuff is coming out. It's also where you can kick me repeatedly for not writing when I should be. https://discord.gg/BBt9GB8
> 
> Pro tip: If you want me to post updates sooner, get on Discord. Do it.


End file.
